In a game of sport, such as tennis, softball, baseball, volleyball, golf or boxing, etc., it is often desirable to analyze the performance of a player in order that the future performance of the player may be improved. A way of analyzing the performance of the player is by keeping track of each type of shot, hit or action that is made, including in-play and error shots. A percentage figure relative to the cumulative number of in-play shots versus the total number of shots for each type of shot is calculated. In this manner, one can determine where most of the errors are being committed, thereby showing where improvements have to be made. For example, in a game of tennis, each type of shot may be categorized as a ground stroke, either forehand or backhand, a volley, either a forehand or a backhand, a lob, and overhead, a serve, and a return, either a forehand or a backhand. By keeping track of in-play and error shots for each type of category of shots, one is presented with data pointing out where the strong points and weak points of the player lie.
Several prior art devices are available which analyze the performance of a player in an athletic event. However, such devices are cumbersome to use, which probably leads to errors in accumulating the pertinent statistics.